Mr Pritt invade Equestria
by ThePonyKillers
Summary: Tras sus aplastantes victorias en Manehattan, Vanhoofer y en el propio Imperio de Cristal, un ejército se ha plantado ante la propia Canterlot, dispuesto también a tomarla. No hay poni capaz de pararle los pies a este hombre—bueno, barra de pegamento—. Él es el conquistador definitivo. Él es el terror de Equestria. Él es Mr Pritt .


**Disclaimer: No poseo MLP ni Mr. Pritt, que pertencen a sus respectivas marcas. Sólo poseo la trama, inspirada en el lema de Mr Pritt: "Todo lo que tú imagines". Y bueno, salió esto.**

* * *

Los brillantes reflejos que la luz del sol del ocaso arrebataba a los muros de la majestuosa ciudad de Canterlot se hicieron visibles en el catalejo. Sin embargo, el ojo experto que escrutaba todos los rincones no se preocupaba de la exquisita arquitectura de la capital de Equestria, sino que se dirigió directamente a las puertas de la muralla. Nada. Seguían cerradas a cal y canto. Parecía que los restos del ejército de Equestria que se habían atrincherado en la capital ante el inminente asalto final no tenían prisa por salir.

Molesto, el observador no pudo resistirse a echar un vistazo a la plaza que amenazaba. Canterlot estaba completamente rodeada por su ejército, y así había sido durante los meses anteriores. Esperaba por lo menos alguna salida desesperada, algún intento de romper el cerco para poder llegar al agua y los alimentos que debían haberse agotado mucho tiempo antes en la capital, pero todos sus planes estaban fracasando. Seguramente, había alguna salida oculta.

Y la situación de su propio ejército no era mucho mejor. Esporádicamente le llegaban carretas de víveres y suministro procedentes de las ciudades equestrianas ya conquistadas, pero con frecuencia la intendencia se veía afectada por la guerrilla a la que no había logrado eliminar del todo. El invasor suspiró. La logística nunca había sido su fuerte, pero estaba seguro de que cuando la capital cayera todos los ponys aceptarían su reinado.

Un momento. Había algo.

Alzando de nuevo el catalejo, pudo comprobar cómo en la plaza principal de Canterlot estaban reunidos ponis de todas las clases, con armadura y sin armadura, pegasos, ponis normales y unicornios escuchando las ódenes de lo que parecía ser su capitán general. Y aunque no era capaz de distinguir lo que harían, estaba muy claro lo que pretendían

Romper el cerco que rodeaba a la capital Equestriana.

—Ha llegado la hora, General Pattex—anunció solemne, bajando el catalejo con excesiva ceremonia—. El asalto final.

—De acuerdo, generalísimo Pritt—musitó el general Pattex, servil—: reuniré a las tropas. Usted será el encargado de arengarlas para la batalla que se avecina.

Sorprendido, el capitán general se volvió hacia el general Pattex. Este era de la etnia termofusible, caracterizados dentro de su imperio por su dureza y su capacidad para resistir bajo las condiciones más difíciles. Si podía ponérseles un pero, éste era su incapacidad de encontrar soluciones creativas. Sin embargo, Pattex no cumplía en absoluto con este tópico. Pritt sonrió. Cuando estaba en la guerra, prefería con mucho que le llamaran Capitán General en vez de Su Alteza Imperial.

—Vamos pues—dijo él, retrayendo el catalejo y guardándolo en el macuto.

Escoltado por su general de confianza, el jefe del ejército invasor se puso en marcha hacia el campamento donde se encontraba el grueso de su ejército, y no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto. La hoja de servicios del general Pattex era intachable, pero aquello lo ensuciaba su servilismo y su ambición por trepar en el escalafón militar de modo poco limpio. Pritt hizo una nueva mueca. Seguramente ahora que ya no podía subir más en el ejército pretendía comenzar a subir en la corte.

Mientras saltaba a través de las llanuras que rodeaban a la montañosa capital comenzó a preguntarse qué podía decirle a sus tropas para animarlas a tomar al fin la capital. No le había sido muy difícil convencerles de que comenzaran aquella campaña meses atrás, cuando las hambrunas y las revueltas castigaban el Imperio de Adherentia. Tras algunas campañas de manipulación por parte de la prensa afín, había logrado convencer a toda la población de que la solución a aquellos problemas era la conquista de nuevos territorios, y el territorio elegido había sido, por desgracia para sus habitantes, el de Equestria. Y es que en cuanto había tenido noticias de la existencia de un rico y fértil reino a un simple océano de distancia, Pritt se había encaprichado de él. Y reino del que se encaprichaba, era reino que acababa sojuzgado, su población esclavizada y sus gobernantes ejecutados

La perversa barra de pegamento no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo simple que le había resultado la invasión de aquel reino con la estrategia habitual: había mandado bajo la promesa de riqueza y gloria a los soldados de Adherentia a Equestria como simples barras de pegamento. Muchos de los hombres que ahora comenzaban a salir de sus tiendas habían sufrido la humillación de ser manejados por los torpes cascos de un potro que le había utilizados para dibujar postales cursis a su madre, para unir las figuras de una manualidad para inútiles o como comida en el caso de los menos avispados. Muchos de sus otros hombres yacían ahora entre las uniones de maderas y metales. Aquel ente diabólico se removió. Ni siquiera él deseaba aquel destino a nadie.

Pero los recuerdos siguieron su curso, y pronto el abyecto autócrata recuperó la sonrisa. Tras una o dos semanas, y gracias al sacrificio de sus pegamentos, pronto llegaron a Adhesia noticias que afirmaban que en Equestria se habían reunido al fin las tropas suficientes, perfectamente camufladas y listas para atacar, en todas las ciudades de Equestria. Y más importante aún: al fin, los Elementos de la Armonía se habían fundido con un árbol mágico.

Aquel era el momento de atacar.

Bajos la excusa de que la princesa Celestia había dado su visto bueno a comprar un encargo de pegamento de la competencia —pegamento Celestia, ¡ahora con más opositores!— y a desbancar a los adhesivos de Adherentia, el malvado monarca aprovechó para declarar la guerra al Principado de Equestria. Al principio, las autoridades equestrianas no le dieron mucha importancia al hecho—a fin de cuentas, sólo era pegamento—, pero pronto pudieron comprobar el alto precio que iban a pagar por haber subestimado a Mr. Pritt.

—Generalísimo Pritt —declaró solemne el general Pattex—, es momento de arengar a las tropas para la batalla final.

—Tienes razón. He perdido la noción de la realidad—se disculpó el vil generalísimo, para después ordenar a tres pegamentos de contacto con voz terrible—: Tocad las Reales Trompetas para alertar a mi ejército. Ha llegado la hora de la batalla final.

Casi al instante, y con bastantes temblores, los tres pegamentos de contacto tomaron los enormes instrumentos y tocaron una marcha militar llena de gloria, sangre y perversión, que Mr. Pritt observó divertido. Muy pronto, los instrumentos se pegarían a quienes los tocaban, y sería preciso amputar. Y entonces, ordenaría que se respetaran los instrumentos.

Pero, para su desgracia, el campamento militar en pleno se levantó rápidamente, y los tres pegamentos de contacto pudieron dejar los instrumentos en el suelo. El perverso pegamento asintió, hizo un gesto y montó sobre su regla Faber-Castell, galopando lentamente. Quería ver en los ojos de sus tropas el deseo de matar, destrozar y aniquilar, sin importarles en lo más mínimo su muerte. Quería averiguar si lucharían hasta el final contra aquellos ponis a los que habían jurado sojuzgar y esclavizar. Quería comprobar que les había adoctrinado correctamente en la muerte por Adherentia.

Conquistar las ciudades de Equestria había sido en un principio tarea sencilla. Nadie reparó n que unas inocentes barras de pegamento podían acabar conquistando una ciudad. Al principio llegaban noticas que afirmaban que atacantes desconocidos mataban a los niños en las guarderías, a los obreros, a los que dedicaban su tiempo libre a los trabajos manuales…

Nadie le habría echado nunca la culpa a una simple barra de pegamento.

Cuando la cosa fue a mayores y llegó al fin información a Adhesia que afirmaba que las tropas acantonadas en Equestria habían tenido éxito, Mr. Pritt se decidió al fin a trasladarse para poder comandar in situ a sus ejércitos, asegurándose además que ningún general se atreviera a disputarle el trono. Su llegada había sido un auténtico revulsivo: de una tropa desorganizada que había logrado acantonarse en algunas ciudades gracias al factor sorpresa y al miedo que aquellos seres sentían hacia barras de pegamento que parecían embrujadas se había pasado a un ejército perfectamente organizado, con líneas logísticas y una maquinaria militar imparable.

—¡Barras de pegamento, termofusibles, colas de contacto!—proclamó solemne Mr. Pritt, el demente deseo de poder y conquista vibrando en su voz mientras seguía recorriendo sus líneas, comprobando que las armas estaban afiladas y los transportadores estaban listos para la carnicería final—. Por fin, las tropas que resistían en Canterlot han cedido al hambre y la sed —múltiples vítores, pero el execrable emperador les acalló con una simple mirada llena de ira— y se han lanzado a la batalla final.

Los pegamentos alzaron sus lápices Alpino y los dejaron caer con fuerza sobre el suelo mientras de sus gargantas brotaba un grito, la misma nota en todos, que delataba sus deseos de masacrar a aquellos inocentes ponis. Mr Pritt trató de no estropear la solemnidad del momento con una sonrisa de triunfo y prosiguió:

—Somos más, mejor entrenados y más capaces, pero estamos en tierra extraña. Esos ponis lucharán con toda su alma, con todo su corazón, por la causa del Principado. Por sus hogares, por todo aquello que aman. Pero hoy —la perversión en pegamento levantó con inusitado vigor su cuchilla de sacapuntas, resplandeciente en la luz del ocaso, y fue incapaz de reprimir un bramido que le brotó de lo más profundo de la garganta— ¡vamos a demostrarles que el empuje de un pueblo sediento de sangre y honor es mucho más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento positivo que puedan albergar!

Un grito semejante al de una bestia herida surgió sin freno de las gargantas de aquellos pegamentos, totalmente devotos ahora a la causa de su Emperador. El vil gobernante observó satisfecho a sus pegamentos, mientras una única frase resonaba en su demente psique:

—"Veamos ahora si el amor puede sobrevivir a esto…·

Cada vez que el ejército Equestriano se dirigía para sofocar la sublevación de los pegamentos en una ciudad tres más se rebelaban, imposibilitando la acción de las tropas de Celestia. Lo más normal era que se dividieran, situación que Pritt aprovechaba para que sus tropas, emboscadas en algún lugar, masacraran a alguno de los regimientos. Muy pronto, todas las ciudades de Equestria estuvieron a sus pies, salvo Canterlot y Cloudsdale. La segunda no daba visos de rendirse, pero era evidente que pronto lo haría.

Aún debía conquistar la primera.

—Yo tiraré el primer lápiz alpino—declaró la perversión en pegamento con ira, mientras levantaba lentamente el arma y colocaba su escudo de goma Milán en posición—si alguno de vosotros se queda atrás es pegamento muerto. ¿Habéis entendido?

Las aclamaciones de sus pegamentos hicieron que una sonrisa maléfica, más parecida a una mueca burlona, se curvara lentamente en su boca. Del otro lado no se habían escuchado exclamaciones, ni gritos de guerra, pero la polvareda revelaba que las tropas de Canterlot también se habían lanzado a la batalla. La batalla moral estaba ganada. Ahora sólo quedaba por aplastar los restos del ejército de Equestria.

Como en todas los enfrentamientos en los que había estado, Mr Pritt espoleó a su regla Faber con furia, y el corcel cabalgó rápidamente al campo de batalla. El maníaco monarca se regodeó mentalmente con las imágenes de su aplastante victoria mientras iba calculando mentalmente la distancia que le separaba de la vanguardia del ejército equestriano, y cuando al fin las líneas de ponys de tierra pobremente armados y con más miedo que patriotismo estuvieron al alcance de su brazo, arrojó el lápiz Alpino con fuerza y precisión.

El arma atravesó limpiamente la armadura de cuero del sargento que mandaba el pelotón. Un tenue hilillo de sangre manchó la verde hierba de bermellón, mientras el poni agonizaba ante la aterrada mirada de sus subordinados.

Cuando los aterrados soldados levantaron la vista, temblorosos y aterrorizados, se encontraron de frente con la primera línea de los pegamentos de Pritt, que lanzaban inhumanos alaridos, sus cuchillas de sacapuntas brillando a la luz del ocaso y esperando el momento de teñirse del brillante color del atardecer. El terror venció a la devoción que sentían por Celestia, y al ver que aquel curioso cuerpo de tropas del que les habían informado era real y que estaban dispuestos a matarles, lanzaron todas las armas y armaduras para ser más veloces y comenzaron a huir, a pesar de la orden de muerte existente sobre los desertores.

Una orden sonora y concisa como el golpe de una regla contra una mesa recorrió el campo de batalla, y antes de que las tropas regulares de Celestia comprendieran muy bien qué pasaba, cientos de pegamentos montados en transportadores habían lanzado plumas desde las gomas elásticas de carpetas, aniquilando a todas las tropas que se batían en retirada. El Emperador de los Pegamentos sonrió. No era capaz de entender por qué la Princesa Celestia no variaba nunca sus patrones de ataque. Incluso sabía que ahora sería cuando cargarían los soldados regulares. Sus arqueros estarían ahí para volver a machacarles.

Un brillo en el cielo deslumbró al alevoso absolutista, que cogió sus prismáticos para poder comprobar qué era lo que pasaba. Al instante, su faz se contrajo en una mueca de odio por sus enemigos. Habían llegado los refuerzos de Cloudsdale. Y sólo había una manera de detenerlos: los arqueros.

Frustrado por aquella vuelta de tuerca, el despreciable dictador lanzó un grito a sus hombres. Si avanzaban tal y como estaba previsto y entraban en la melée, todavía había alguna posibilidad de llevar a la práctica su estrategia original de forzar una carga. Se les podría detener con cartabones. Y entonces, la batalla estaría ganada.

Lo que aún no lograba saber era por qué Celestia no se había personado en el campo de batalla.

Con un gran rugido de guerra, los pegamentos al mando del general Pattex espolearon a sus transportadores, que galoparon velozmente a través de la llanura al encuentro del ejército de Celestia. Y aunque al principio estas aguantaron estoicamente, a pesar de su evidente inferioridad, muy pronto comenzaron a retirarse, impedidas por el peso de sus pesadas armaduras. Y a pesar de las advertencias del monarca, Pattex siguió la carga.

Sólo para que la vanguardia del ejército se empalara en las picas que los soldados regulares al mando del duque de Maretonia habían ocultado con un conjuro de invisibilidad.

Más dolido por la inmensa cantidad de tropas perdidas y por la ruina que aquel movimiento había supuesto en su estrategia que por los últimos estertores de sus pegamentos agonizantes y ensartados, que recordaban con amor a sus familias, su Emperador o Adherentia antes de sumirse en e vació, el execrable emperador lanzó otro lápiz alpino para disuadir al Duque de pasar al ataque, y ordenó a Pattex reunir lo que quedaba de la vanguardia. Mientras sus pegamentos retiraban las estacas que cubrían el frente, a sabiendas de que los arqueros ya no les apoyarían, el generalísimo Pritt se reunió con su subalterno para darle las últimas órdenes.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer—jadeó el termofusible, mientras se quitaba el ensangrentado casco y miraba a su Generalísimo implorando su perdón por la carga fallida—: No se moverán de su sitio, y si cargamos los resultados serán idénticos a los actuales.

—Y no podemos esperar que nuestros arqueros nos acompañen, porque si pierden contra los pegasos entonces seremos nosotros quienes habremos perdido—exclamó el execrable emperador, exhalando —. No, ya sólo podemos lanzarnos teniendo precaución con las lanzas. Hemos subestimado al duque de Maretonia.

Durante unos instantes, ambos militares intercambiaron miradas frías como el hielo, conscientes de que si fracasaban, gran parte del territorio que habían conquistado—fundamentalmente debido a la indecisión de las tropas por su miedo supersticioso a los aderhentios—se perdería. Aquello no podía pasar. Sólo había una solución.

Matar al Duque de Maretonia costara lo que costara.

En unos segundos, y ante la mirada atenta de las tropas enemigas, Pritt recorrió sus filas contando el plan que había que seguir. Se lanzarían sobre las tropas enemigas, arrojando lápices Alpino a los piqueros para eliminar el problema de la espinosa barrera y después pasarían a la melée. Todos los pegamentos debían estar montados y equipados con cuchillas de sacapuntas para clavarlas a cuanto equestriano encontraran mientras ellos acababan con la vida de su comandante. Aquello debía forzar a las tropas a retirarse, y entonces la matanza sería espectacular. Sin defensores, Canterlot se vería forzada a rendirse.

Sólo debían asegurarse de que aquello no fuera una victoria pírrica.

Todos los pegamentos entonando desde el corazón el himno de Adherentia, se lanzaron por última y definitiva vez a la carga contra los equestrianos. Pritt les había dejado muy claro lo que sería de ellos si salín derrotados de aquella batalla, y ninguno de ellos quería morir en tierras extranjeras, sin ver su patria por última vez, sus hazañas registradas en arcos triunfales.

El Duque sonrió. Ya los tenía. Desde lo alto del castillo de Canterlot, la Princesa Celestia abrazó afectuosamente a su hermana Luna, y extendió las alas con furia, como si quisiera crear un viento que expulsara de su amada patria a aquellos malvados invasores, y llevó a cabo el papel asignado en aquella gran representación teatral.

El Sol se puso.

Y miles de flechas incendiarias encendidas por los unicornios salieron en dirección al campo de los adherentios.

Los transportadores, aterrados por aquello, bufaron. Algunos se negaron a continuar, y el humo engulló rápidamente al ejército enemigo. El duque de Maretonia rio. Las flechas incendiarias, además de acabar con los transportadores y forzar a los pegamentos a luchar desmontados, fundiría a parte de las tropas de Pritt. La batalla estaba ganada.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se congeló en el rostro cuando vio surgir de entre el humo, su rostro adusto y ojos penetrantes atravesando su ser, a la perversión en pegamento.

De un salto que después se narró en múltiples historias, Pritt atravesó las líneas de picas y se lanzó directamente a por el Duque, que desenvainó iracundo. Si quería un duelo personal, lo tendría. Animados por aquel acto, los pegamentos descabalgados rompieron con furia las líneas de picas, abriendo una brecha por la que se coló el reto de la caballería, al mando del servil subordinado de Mr. Pritt.

Celestia, atónita ante el desenlace de aquello, y sin pensar en absoluto, se lanzó por el balcón y voló con fuerza hacia el campo de batalla, deseosa de apoyar a sus tropas. Aquello sin duda se convertiría en la inyección de moral que sus hombres necesitaban para poder acabar de una vez con el invasor.

Las chispas saltaban cada vez que la cuchilla y la espada chocaban, dejando mellas en la otra como si quisieran partirse por la mitad. Pritt sabía que los termosfusibles acabarían fundiéndose de tanto atravesar las líneas de fuego plantadas por el enemigo, por lo que era imperativo acabar de una vez por todas con el comandante. Por eso, al oír el alarido de júbilo de los Equestrianos, pensó primero que había perdido a parte de sus tropas. Pero pronto pudo comprobar que aquello era mucho peor de lo que él imaginaba.

La propia Celestia estaba ahora en el campo de batalla.

Aquella distracción fue fatal, pues un fuerte mandoble del Duque desarmó a Pritt. A la desesperada, el ruin Rey se cubrió con el escudo y retrocedió, aguantando como podía los embates del Equestriano.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que no se debe distraer uno en el campo de batalla?— inquirió el noble con sorna.

Y de un fuerte golpe arrancó la goma Milán de las perversas garras del pegamento. El duque no pudo evitar reprimir un bramido lleno de sed de sangre y avanzó, espada en mano, hacia el caído pegamento. Éste dirigió una mirada llena de odio a su adversario y le observó a los ojos, mientras tanteaba el suelo en busca de su cuchilla de sacapuntas o su goma. No pensaba morir. Aquel noblucho no sabía con quién trataba.

El duque de Maretonia alzó la espada victorioso, la puso sobre el corazón de Pritt y se dispuso a apuñalar a aquel insufrible invasor de una vez por todas. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente mientras, para coger más fuerza, alzó la espada para dar la estocada final.

Y un hilillo de sangre comenzó a manar de la boca del noble. Una cuchilla de sacapuntas atravesaba limpiamente su corazón, pecho y armadura. Detrás, gruesos goterones de pegamento recorriéndole la tez, el General Pattex, que, con un gesto mecánico, retiró el arma y pegó una patada al noble. El comandante el jefe de Equestria cayó sordamente al suelo, sus ojos fríos observando al maquiavélico monarca como si quisieran maldecirle desde ultratumba.

Pritt no pudo evitar mirar con rabia a su sumiso subalterno, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo con un escueto agradecimiento. Le acababa de quitar la gloria de acabar con el Duque de Maretonia, y seguramente ahora querría algo en pago de sus servicios. Cuando llegara a Adhesia tenía que planear algo. Pero lo importante en aquel momento era la batalla.

Celestia, atónita ante la pérdida de su mejor estratega después de Shinning Armor, crujió los dientes, expendió las alas con furia y su cuerno se iluminó de blanco. Podía no haber entrado en combate en casi un milenio, y haber salido derrotada ante Chrysalis, pero desde luego seguía siendo fuerte. Y su magia aún tenía potencial para arrasar a un ejército invasor.

El sonido de una de las explosiones más potentes que jamás hubiera oído Equestria taladró los oídos del Generalísimo y el rastrero Pattex. Llenos de terror, se dieron la vuelta, y sólo llegaron a ver a la Princesa, el odio en sus ojos, envuelta por el humo que la explosión provocada por su magia había originado. Las llamas creadas por la flechas incendiarias se había multiplicado, y un cráter humeante era ahora la tumba de todo un cuerpo de pegamentos. De nuevo, un resplandor sobre el humo, y una barrera incendiaria se interpuso entre los unicornios y los pegamentos. Animados por la maniobra de su monarca, los Equestrianos pasaron de nuevo al ataque. Mr Pritt palideció aún más blanco. Celestia era un oponente aún más terrorífico que el duque de Maretonia. No era de extrañar que Equestria fuera tan grande.

Sólo había una manera de prevalecer.

Mr Pritt cogió a toda prisa su cuchilla de sacapuntas y recuperó su goma, montó sobre su transportador, que estaba aún por allí, y galopó a la máxima velocidad que le permitía su montura hacia la Princesa, que contemplaba con satisfacción la destrucción que su acción había provocado. Mientras iba al encuentro de su adversaria, que estaba sola para evitar dañar a sus propias tropas con sus conjuros, una frase resonaba en su mente:

—"Los pegamentos somos inmunes a la magia"

Envuelta aún por el humo, Celestia no se apercibió de la maniobra del abyecto absolutista, e iluminó su cuerno para lanzar un nuevo ataque. No sabía aún cómo no se le había ocurrido aparecer en la batalla antes, si con dos conjuros hubiera destrozado al ejército invasor. Aquella estúpida batalla contra los changeling había mermado mucho su autoestima guerrera. De nuevo sentía la adrenalina de ver a los enemigos morir a sus cascos, sus tropas avanzar contra sus oponentes, las retiradas desesperadas y las marchas triunfales… Una bestial expresión de triunfo apareció en su rostro cuando se dispuso a lanzar un conjuro que reunía toda su fuerza como Princesa del Sol.

Y, de improviso, la perversión en pegamento se clavó en su cuerno.

Celestia rugió de dolor mientras la magia acumulada en su ser recorría sus músculos, forzándolos a contraerse, sus venas y arterias, y sus órganos vitales, provocándole una taquicardia que casi le obliga a vomitar. El malvado monarca, por su parte, rechinó los dientes en un intento de contener el intenso dolor que le provocaba aquello. El cuerno de Celestia se había clavado casi hasta sus entrañas, y ya no estaba seguro de si había hecho lo correcto. ¿Para qué quería conquistar Equestria si moría en el proceso, y no podía disfrutar su nuevo reino? Pero de todas maneras, si cedía ahora, le tomarían prisionero, y aquello sí que no iba a aguantarlo.

Los pegamentos, al contemplar el "sacrificio" de su líder, cargaron con renovada fuerza contra los equestrianos, totalmente desmoralizados por el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos. Y aunque al principio resistieron con brío, tan pronto comprobaron que Celestia ya no iba a levantarse fácilmente, el pavor los invadió y comenzaron a retirarse en desbandada. Sin sus dos líderes principales, ya no había nada que hacer. La batalla estaba totalmente perdida.

Luna, que contemplaba la escena desde el balcón que había compartido con su hermana hasta hace escasos minutos, no pudo reprimir enormes lágrimas, que caían como la lluvia sobre el jardín envuelto en niebla y desesperación. Deseaba más que nada ayudar a su adorada hermana, pero bien sabía que si desataba toda su ira contra aquellos perversos invasores los poderes de la pesadilla la invadirían de nuevo. Sigilosamente, despegó del palacio para unirse a los Elementos restantes, que formaban la Resistencia de Cloudsdale. Seguro que Cheval de Gallop agradecía la unión de tan grande autoridad.

* * *

Sentado en el palacio de Canterlot, las vidrieras que narraban los triunfos de Celestia reemplazadas por otras que conmemoraban las victorias de los pegamentos, Pritt recordaba, casi extasiado, el desfile triunfal en el que había exhibido a Celestia frente a todos los habitantes de Canterlot para que se sometieran. Aquello, unido a la posterior ejecución de la Princesa para crear pegamento con el que reparar sus heridas de guerra, le recordaban a aquella gloriosa campaña en la que se había proclamado Emperador de Adherentia a pesar de la heroica resistencia planteada por Erich, último miembro de la legítima Casa de Krause. A pesar de sus aplastantes victorias iniciales, el asedio de Adhesia se había prolongado por largo tiempo si no hubiera sido por un soldado traidor que abrió la muralla.

Pattex.

Los pensamientos del perverso Príncipe de Equestria se volvieron hacia su general. Le había salvado la vida, sí, pero seguramente pediría el cargo de virrey de Equestria como recompensa. Pero el malvado monarca ya había maquinado una maniobra que le aseguraría que Pattex no trataría de independizarse. Le cedería el Principado recién conquistado, eso sí. Pero retendría a su hijo entre las inexpugnables murallas de Adhesia. Y cuando tuviera ocasión, liquidaría a su servil subordinado. Pritt sonrió. Un plan brillante.

Pero todavía, a pesar de todo, quedaba eliminar a la resistencia de Cloudsdale, dirigida por Gallop y Luna. El generalísimo bostezó. Qué aburrido era pacificar los reinos conquistados.

La entrada de Pattex apartó al abyecto autócrata de aquellos pensamientos. ¿Qué querría ahora?

—Su Alteza Imperial—comenzó el taimado termofusible, tras hacer una reverencia—. Nuestras tropas han encontrado un nuevo reino que poner bajo su gloriosa planta.

Visiblemente intrigado, el autoritario absolutista tomó los planos de campaña que le ofrecía el General, y tras estudiarlos con detenimiento, soltó una buena carcajada. Ya tenía un nuevo objetivo de conquista.

La Tierra.

La perversión en pegamento dio una breve orden, y Pattex se retiró. Cuando terminara con Cloudsdale, sería hora de volver a hacer que sus hombres se hicieran pasar por simples barras de pegamento.

* * *

**¡Feliz día de los inocentes!**


End file.
